Cycle/DMR-21 to DMR-23
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMR-21 to DMR-23. DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster Each of these cards are a part of a 4-stage evolution of each of the revolutionary factions of Revolution Final. * — Doremi Redo, Time 1 / Sido, Time 3 / Belufare, Time Palace / Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor * — Tech, "Question 1" / Noron, "Question 2" / Jiin, "Question 3" / Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner * — Acme, First Seed / Tamagineil, Second Seed / Beroringa, Third Seed / Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed * — Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind / Katsuemon, Blade 3 / General Briking, Super Deluxe / Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader * — Damama, Moja / Nbaba, Nbibi / Wekapipo, Tatu / Puchohenza, Mia Moja Each of these creatures are Master Initials whose ability correspond to a D2 Field. * ― Heavy Pop, D2P * — King Walsura, D2S * — Jigokushivaku, D2K * — Godfather, D2G * - Yaw Sark, D2Y * Darkness Fire — Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 Each of these D2 Fields cost 5 mana and correspond to a Master Initials. * — Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D * — Walsura Institute, Malicious of D * — Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D / Haridelberg, Hell of D * — Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D * — Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D Each of these D2 Fields are . * — Shining Near Future City * — Universal Shark and Sea * — Overkill Graveyard * — Chikichiki JET Circuit * — Muscle Rise Up Gym Each of these spells are multicolored and have the Charger keyword. * — Spark Charger * — Trap Charger * — Pirates Charger * — Reload Charger * — Buster Charger DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! Each of these creatures are related to D2 fields and are a new type of enemy. * — Jelvis, D2J * — Wild Speed, D2W * — Blackout, ZERO Invasion * — Bubble, D2B * Darkness Fire — Magurakazura, D2M Each of these creatures cost 2 mana, have 2000 power, are of the Outrage race, and can reduce the summoning cost of their respective civilizations creature once a turn. * — Acropad, Rainbow Dash * — Myrayne, Rainbow Dash * — Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash * — Toprasas, Rainbow Dash * — Kerasaite, Rainbow Dash Each of these creatures have Mana Arms 2 and the Common rarity. * — Rugby, Rainbow Ball * — J Gon * — Nijiiro Horanyan * — Nijiiro Masukaratchi * — Doberas, Nijiro Style Each of these cards are D2 fields with Denjara Switch. * — Jail House Lock, Jail of D * — All for One, Machine of D * — Deadly Highway, Runaway of ZERO * — Merry Boy Round, Cradle of D * Darkness Fire — Venomic Hazard, Violent Poison of D Each of these creatures have a Hybrid Race and gain a dragon race if you have an allied civilization creature in the battle zone. * — Dracon, Deformation Machine * — Fuuma Dranbui * — Drag Dragoon * — Fly-Off Takezo * — Durga, Battling Spirit Knight Each of these creatures has a non-Command Dragon race with the 15px Shield Trigger ability. * — Pegasaremu, Blessed Bow Dragon Elemental * — Preparade Uc, Dragment Symbol * — Raidbokkas, Rebellion Demon Dragon * — Mega Scale Dragon * — Bultratops, Leaf Wind Kind Each of these multicolored spells have a 15px Shield Trigger ability and cost 6 or more. * — Blue Dragon Earth * — Ghost Pirates * — Saint Reverse * — Puppet Night DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X Each of these multicolored spells have an additional Mana Arms 2 ability for multicolored cards. * — Rainbow Spark * — Rainbow Spiral * — Rainbow Hell * — Rainbow Life * — Ubin De Wanuru Each of these creatures have an ability that triggers when they leave the battle zone. * — Doyaribe, Billiard Ball * — O Mal * — Otaketake M * — Daigoro, Explosive Follower * — Jonmajiro, Away Style Each of these spells all have Go in their name and are Shield Trigger spells from different revolutionary teams. * — Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! * — Team Tech's Wave Go! * — Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! * — Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! * — Team Damama's Sacred Go! Each of these creatures have an ability when you summon a creature that has both civilizations corresponding to the Team races. * — Bonbin, Table Tennis Ball * — S Sae * — Seoisettia, M Demon Dragon * — Asadappi, Alarm Clock Captain * — Fregata, Gunkan Style Each of these creatures with a Team race have a Revolution Change ability for their respective civilizations. * — Doremi 24, Miracle 1 * — Jiin Up, "Question 3" * — Beroringa M, Third Seed * — Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 * — Mia Damama, Moja Each of these creatures can put a D2 Field that costs 5 or less into the battle from different zones. * — Onsowaka J, Sages Elemental * — Neo Vegas, Eureka X * — Columbine, M Demon Dragon * — Tuscone, Explosive G * — Neo Bomber, Beast Army X Each of these D2 Fields have a 15px Shield Trigger ability. * — Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D * — Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *Darkness Fire — Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D * — Guevara Base, Bombing Launcher of D Category:Cycles